<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twitter friends // changlix by BaobeiGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651468">twitter friends // changlix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl'>BaobeiGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Chats, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Idol Bang Chan, Idol Lee Felix, Idol Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Texting, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>changbin meets his idol felix on twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>binnie</b>: stop slandering me on twitter you whore</p><p><b>innie</b>: never</p><p><b>sungie</b>: LMAO</p><p><b>binnie</b>: innie im coming to kill you</p><p><b>binnie</b>: and jisung after</p><p><b>innie</b>: what's got your knickers in a twist, huh?</p><p><b>binnie</b>: im bored</p><p><b>sungie</b>: well, i found something wierd</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>innie</b>: thats creepy as fuck</p><p><b>binnie</b>: mom pick me up im scared 😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><b>sungie</b>: chicken</p><p><b>innie</b>: sjsjddbss</p><p><b>sungie</b>: we should figure this mystery out</p><p><b>innie</b>: ok scooby doo, how?</p><p><b>sungie</b>: idk talk to them?</p><p><b>binnie</b>: nonononononono</p><p><b>sungie</b>: haha bitch its happening</p><p><b>innie</b>: i call bangbang</p><p><b>sungie</b>: haha i get lee</p><p><b>innie</b>: binnie can have flower, they sound soft enough for him</p><p><b>binnie</b>: no thats scary</p><p><b>binnie</b>: what if they track my address and murder me</p><p><b>sungie</b>: i literally live with you</p><p><b>sungie</b>: you're not gonna die</p><p><b>innie</b>: hyungngngngngngng</p><p><b>binnie</b>: fine</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>